


discovery

by sevedra



Series: Portraits of Recovery [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & nice things - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: Bucky's body starts remembering too





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> umm, porny?

 

The Asset has been living in an abandoned warehouse in Austria. It's a central location to several HYDRA bases that he plans to destroy. The notebooks he acquires are filling almost faster than he can keep up. So many memories. So much he had forgotten.

Last night, he'd slept oddly. Dreams of soft thighs and pale breasts haunted him. When he'd woken this morning, his clothes were stuck to his groin with a flaky white substance. Prying them off pulled out pubic hair. This afternoon, he'd almost fallen asleep in a quiet warm spot near a window on the upper level. The heat had made him feel languid and relaxed. More so than he could remember feeling since he left HYDRA, more even than he could recall in his recovered memories. Nearly dozing, resting, floating along in a haze and then he'd noticed his penis.

It had been swollen and aching. His tac pants tighter than usual, and his thighs sensitive and heavy. It was an entirely new feeling. He'd stayed laying in the slant of sunlight and thought on the erection he was experiencing. There had been no sexual drive or desire since leaving HYDRA. He could vaguely remember this from before, during the war. And maybe prior to the war. He’d remembered the dream of soft thighs curled around his hips. That was a physical remembrance more than an emotional one. But there was a component of contentment and excitement that had come along with it.

He was months away from HYDRA. Why had he had an erection now? Maybe HYDRA had used a drug that prevented them? Maybe the pain and degradation had prevented them? Maybe his lack of emotional awareness? The Asset was unsure. But he was interested in this new development.

The Asset let his flesh hand move down his stomach to the waistband of his tac pants. His body felt tingly and sensitive all over now. His stomach muscles jumped under the touch. His metal hand slid across his thigh. More tingling and jumping muscles. He could almost remember how this worked. 

The flesh hand moved to the fly of the tac pants and pressed lightly against the bulge there. The metal hand moved to between his legs and pressed against his balls. He gasped and arched his back. This was nice. He was definitely interested. He tugged the zipper down and let his hand touch his penis through his boxers. The thinner cloth allowed much more sensation.

He moved his metal hand to under his shirt. Stroked his stomach and up onto his chest. His nipples were also sensitive. They seemed a little swollen and were as erect and hard as his penis.

The Asset slid his hand into the top of his underwear. The skin of his lower belly behind his penis was so very soft. He couldn't remember this part of his body ever having been touched. He must have done this in the time before HYDRA. But just then, it all felt brand new. Unexplored. Exciting. He let the backs of his fingers ghost up the top side of his erection. Every touch was like tiny lightning bolts sizzling his skin. Nothing like the lightning from The Chair. These were minute electric thrills. 

He stroked the metal edge of his thumb in a pattern over the hard nub of his nipple. This also caused electricity to jump across his skin. Small pinches, not too hard, felt just as good. He licked his thumb and rubs the cool wetness over the nipple. This is also wonderful. He tugged his shirt over his head and lay back on the rough blanket he had scavenged. The scratchiness was a pleasant counterpoint to the intense feelings of pleasure the rest of his body was experiencing.

His penis, his _cock_ his brain supplied, was becoming impatient. He pushed his tac pants and boxers down to near his knees to allow more access to his groin. His flesh hand wrapped around his cock and pulled experimentally. Just a short tug, not too tight, trying to remember what this should feel like. It needed to be tighter, firmer, the stroke longer. So, he changed the pressure and gave it another try. Much better. His metal hand moved back down to his balls. He stroked them with his fingertips. It felt good, but was still not enough. He cupped his hand around his balls and rolled them against each other and squeezed ever so gently. That felt much better.

HIs cock was wet at the tip, but the shaft was dry. His hand was also dry. There was no Vaseline in his blow-up-Hydra kit. He licked the palm of his hand a few times, trying to get it slick enough for his cock to slide through. And that was it. That was the perfect combination. Slick hand, firm grip, long strokes, massaged balls. He moved his hand faster and faster making sure to slide completely from base to tip. His fingers moved over the top and across the wet slit on each upstroke. He could feel the lightning coming quicker now, a steady zapping and pulsing in his groin, across his skin, centering in the space just behind his cock, almost in his belly. The lightning turned to a non-stop electrical burst accompanied by a fierce tightening where the zapping and pulsing felt strongest. And then it was overwhelming him.

He swears that his vision blurred out for half a second before his eyes were closed so tightly he saw starbursts behind his lids. His threw his head back as his back arched from the blanket. His pants were trapping his knees and his thigh muscles were clenched hard enough that his metal hand between his legs could feel the pressure. His ejaculate spurted as far as his chin and left stripes of come across his chest. He wished he could remember ever having felt this before. It was a feeling that deserved to be remembered, treasured.

His body relaxed back to the blanket and he swiped his discarded shirt over his wet body. The warmth of the sunlight and the endorphin rush and subsequent let down renewed his languid sleepiness. But he knew he couldn't nap then. His location wasn't protected enough.

No he needs to be packing up to move in the night. But he’ll remember this afternoon, and write about it in his notebook later.

 


End file.
